The Turning Point (1986)
Plot Overview Jason accompanies Conny to the hospital, praying that she shall stay alive. After a thorough examination he is told that she's got a concussion, but it seems as though she has been lucky after all. In spite of the letter she has found, Sable is tortured by remorse, not even Monica can convince her that everything is going to be all right again. Jeff feels guilty since he had shown the letter to Conny, but Fallon talks him out of this idea. Finally he decides to visit his mother in Rome. Roger is suspicious about Frankie’s sudden acceptance of his proposal, he wonders if she is still in love with Jason. Sable tries to reconcile with Jason, she's withdrawn her charges against Conny, but Jason assures her that it is too late for them. Zach has had the Matisse brought to Sable's gallery. Furiously she asks him to take it back and to leave her alone since he's used and deceived her. Sean finally quits his job as his uncle's spy. He wants to marry Bliss, but she is scared by the mere thought. Jason, Garrett, Jeff and Miles find out that there was a connection between Livadas and Zach. They are sure the oil spill was the result of a sabotage. Jeff suggest to fly to Greece in order to talk to Livadas. Miles undertakes a fishing expedition with the pump man Mahoney who was on duty in the night of the oil spill, they drink and finally get into a row. When Sable later bandages Miles’ hand, he's still drunk and slips concerning Frankie and Jason. Sable pretends not to be surprised, but in fact, she is shocked. Conny decides not to tell Jason anything about Philip's letter. Also, she tries to persuade Jeff to forget about the past, but he says he needs to know who he really is. Neil apologizes to Monica for his prejudice against Wayne. They fly to San Francisco for dinner and spend the night together. Fallon informs Miles that she wants to accept his annulment offer, he reacts very furious and disappointed. Sean reveals to Jason that Zach is his uncle and that he wants to marry Bliss. Jason promises to do everything to prevent that marriage. Sable thinks she can force Jason not to divorce her. She threatens to divulge the truth about her sister's loose morality, but Jason is just disgusted with her behavior and leaves her. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * June Lockhart ... Dr. Sylvia Heywood * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Steve Eastin ... Bill Mahoney * Eb Lottimer ... George Samuels * John Carlyle ... Maitre d' * Healy Cunningham ... Polly Trumble * Paul Sinclair ... Paramedic Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Joseph Campanella (Hutch) does not appear in this episode * Monica and Neil spent a night at the St. Gregory Hotel, which is a fictive location of another Aaron Spelling's production: "Hotel" (1983-1988). Tracy Scoggins and Phillip Brown even shot a few scenes at the Stage 14 of the Warner Brothers Burbank Studios were "Hotel" was shot at the time. Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-11-02 to 1985-11-10 * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Brothers Burbank studios; Beverly House (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scene: Jason and Zach meet at the Wilmington docks and an incident occurs (Jason saves Zach's life). * Shortened scene: After her argument with Sean, Bliss receives a call from Fallon. Quotes * '''Sable Colby: I turned down your gift once and I'll turn it down again. The painting no longer interests me. Zach Powers: You don't seem to understand, there are no strings. I bought it for you as a gift. I want you to have it. Sable Colby: [sarcastic] So that every time I look at it, I think of you. Zach Powers: Ah, that would give me enormous pleasure. * Sable Colby: My mother warned me against Greeks bearing gifts. Zach Powers: I'm Spanish, not Greek. Sable Colby: Spanish, Greek, a Troyan horse is a Troyan horse. Now please, take your painting and go. This Helen of Troy is staying put. * Neil Kittredge: [enters Monica's office] We need to talk. Monica Colby: Neil, it's a very strong door. It's meant to take knocks. * Sable Colby: [to Jason] Look, I've made us a little supper. Your favorite: caviar with egg potato and champagne. * Sable Colby: What was the plan, Jason? Out with sister one, in with sister two?